1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser diode power control apparatus in an optical drive, and more particularly, to a laser diode power control apparatus that optimizes a recording pulse for high-density optical media in the optical drive capable of driving the optical media at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical media is typically classified as either a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD). CD-Recordables (CD-Rs) and CD-Rewritables (CD-RWs) are types of CDs, and DVD-Rs, DVD+RWs, and DVD-Random Access Memories (DVD-RAMs) are types of DVDs. Also, high-density optical media such as Blue-ray DVD discs, are now being developed, which require more advanced recording and reproducing technology.
The driving speed of optical drives is rapidly increasing. For example, in the case of optical drives for CD-Rs, 1× (1 multi-speed) optical drives were released at an early stage, and 52× (52 multi-speed) optical drives are presently being manufactured. Likewise, regarding optical drives for DVDs, 12× or 16× optical drives are being developed. As such, optical drives must be compatible with various optical media and capable of driving at a high speed.